Innocence
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: We were closer now; I could feel his surprisingly warm hands rest on my shoulders  "Don't go" He pled fiercely   "Peter" I said not having anything to say but feeling like I should say something.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first peterpan story I ever wrote and it now currently being added on to. I hope you like it:)**

Wendy had been clutching the window frame for so long that her fingers were numb with cold and even if she had the will to it would be difficult to let go.

"Wendy what do you think you're doing shut this window at once it's almost snowing!" Her mother gasped crossing the room in quick light steps. John stood at the door concern etched all over his face. It was clear he had been the one to summon her. I didn't move an inch.

"Wendy?" Her mother lost her disapproving tone "Wendy what's wrong?" She obviously saw my tear streaked face.

"He, he, mother why isn't he coming back?" I hiccupped pathetically

"Oh" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug I knew she didn't have anything else to say. None of the adults had any idea of what do any time Peter was mentioned. Had no idea what to make of him.

"He's probably busy playing with Captain Cook or talking to Tinder Bell"

I moaned in frustration did adults ever listen?

Mother tried to prise my fingers away from the window sill but it was like they had frozen there. I searched the sky hopelessly and mother gave an agitated sigh patted my head and walked away. She would come again in another half an hour. About 5 minutes past and Nibs slowly approached me.

"Mo- Wendy what's wrong" He whispered

That almost made me smile; it was hard for some of the lost boys to break the habit of calling me their mother. Sometimes they would say it in front of the adults and receive very strange looks. I knew MY mother was very unnerved by this. With effort I slowly forced my fingers to release the window. It hurt I could feel my hands cramp up in minutes but I invited Nibs into my arms and rested my chin on top of his head.

"Nothing Nibs...I just miss... father sometimes"

My breathing hitched slightly words ran through my head reflexively

_I will not grow up. You cannot make me._

I ground my teeth together forcing the words to leave my mind

Nibs looked up at me feeling the tension

"Father" He murmured fiddling with the acorn necklace around my neck. I never took it off. Ever.

We stayed like that in each other's arms staring out the window for ages until Mother had no choice but to bring Father in to send us all to bed. I heard her worried voice way before they entered the room.

"George she won't move. It's him again, that boy" to which my father replied

"Honestly I worry about that girl"

I didn't want to hear any more of their words. I stopped listening.

Soon I was in bed pretending to sleep. I had my own room now 2 doors down from the nursery and this window to stood wide open. Desperate half hopes. He had probably already forgotten. I brought the blankets up to my chin and shivered deeply. The air was very chilly. There was a knock at the door and I rolled over squeezing my eyes shut. Hoping whoever it was would go away soon.

I heard a groan followed by laughter

"Don't worry she's not really asleep...I don't think she sleeps at all anymore...isn't that right Wendy?" That was slightly's voice I could almost hear the smirk in it. I didn't answer which caused him to chuckle.

"K well doesn't have too much fun without me" He said closing the door behind him, closing whoever else was here in with me. I sat up tiredly It was probably one of the boys wanting a story or a hug or something but my nerves were on edge and I had very little patience.

"I'm tired cant this wait till morning?" I grumbled

"Well I was expecting a little more ensuthiasm than that" Said the voice "But if you wish it"

I shrieked and jumped up tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. Thank god it was dark. Not for long. I heard a bit of fumbling and Peter flicked on the light switch.

I detangled myself and sat down carefully on the bed

"What no dramatic flying entrance through the window?" I say with a touch of sarcasm

"Well I tried" He said a slight crease appearing between his eyebrows "but apparently a certain somebody doesn't sleep in the nursery anymore, I scared John half to death" He was close to laughter by the end of his sentence.

Barley able to control myself and now pretty convinced I wasn't dreaming I ran and jumped on top of Peter. He was not expecting this and we slammed up against the door.

"It's you, it's you, it really you"

"Wendy..." he murmured hugging me back uncertainly

I caught up with myself then and realised the effort in was taking him not to drop me

"Oh" I realised blushing "sorry"

He grinned and set me down but the smile dropped off his face immediately when he finally noticed the red around my eyes. I blushed deeper I hadn't washed my face after my little sob fest tonight.

"Wendy?" He asked hesitantly "How long have I been...you know...gone?"

"Well the last time a saw you was a little over 4 months ago I think" It impressed me that my voice didn't break.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered

"No reason" He hedged then suddenly smirked. I followed his gaze to my necklace then covered it up with my hands.

"What" I said defensively

"Nothing Wendy, nothing at all"

I narrowed my eyes at him but let it go inviting him to sit on the bed with me

"So what's new?" I say brightly

"Nothing, me and Tink had a race yesterday, from one end of Neverland right to the other side" His hands moved to prove his point. Peters green eyes lit up exactly the way she remembered. He looked like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Do I even need to ask who won?" I smiled

"Nope" He snickered

"Ah... I'll have to congratulate Tink when I see her"

He instantly looked outraged "Hey but I was the one who-"

I shushed him violently with my hands hearing voices outside my door Peter looked at me a little panic stricken but mostly curious. Finally a knock sounded on the door.

"Quick" I hissed "Hide" and Peter Being Peter flew straight up into the air.

"Not what I meant Pan" I grumbled but it was too late Mother and Father were already opening the door. I didn't even get time to turn out the light so I just sat there trying to look innocent.

"We heard voices" Father said promptly giving me a suspicious glance and crossing the room to shut the window. I didn't protest...which made him more suspicious.

"I, I was sleep talking" I say jittery I'm so wound up I'm almost restraining myself from bouncing up and down on the bed. It was a pathetic lie.

"Sleep talking?" He said in surprise giving me a pointed look. Mother sat down on the bed gently

"Wendy" She began "I know you're going through some...depression" She used the word uncertainly but continued none the less "and we think it would be best if you went to stay with Aunt Millicent for a while you know get your thoughts off... this Peter"

I didn't understand what they were saying but I heard a hiss from above my head and I knew Peter did. I winced hoping they wouldn't catch it. Wouldn't glance up reflexively.

"What do you mean" I said dumbly of course logic was attempting to lodge itself in my brain but I wouldn't let it.

"It would teach you to become more lady like, it would help take your mind off things, and Wendy you can't put off growing up forever" The last words were stern but I repressed a smile. I could put it off, if I really wanted to. Peter didn't have the same reaction to their words as me he made an angry and rather loud noise at the back of his throat.

Father paused a strange expression on his face

"George?" Mother asked

"Uh what yes sorry, what were you saying?"

I saw my chance "Mother, Father I'm awfully tired could we possibly discuss this in the morning?"

Father collected himself quickly "Yes I suppose that would be more prudent, but remember Wendy we need you to think about this seriously"

"Yes Father" I said he kissed me on the check on the way out Mother close behind him throwing me worried glances.

"That was to close" I said jumping up and closing the door firmly locking it behind me.

"Honestly have you ever heard of keeping quite?" I flicked off the light and spun around. I didn't expect Peter to be that close to me and I bumped right into him.

"Ouch" I muttered he surprised me by being livid

"You're going to leave" He said flatly

"What oh no of course not"

"You're going to grow old"

"Well yes of course but not right away"

We were closer now; I could feel his surprisingly warm hands rest on my shoulders

"Don't go" He pled fiercely

"Peter" I said not having anything to say but feeling like I should say something

"Wendy" He said "I think I, well I can't be sure but, I think I miss you"

I grinned and repressed a laugh "I _know_ I miss you peter, a lot"

"But if you leave" He began

"Oh so it's alright for you to go off whenever you please but I have to stay put forever until you have a random whim to visit again?"

I know I hurt him; he dropped his hands like they had been electrocuted. Suddenly we became aware of more voices outside the door. Desperate protesting voices.

(In the nursery)

"What do you think their doing" Twin one whispered in the darkness of the nursery

"Dunno" Said John

"I'm glad he came tonight" Said Nibs satisfied

"Bloody Hell" Slightly exclaimed in Horror

"What" The rest chimed in with concern

"You don't think, their well, thimbling?" His voice was contorted with dread

"I told you it's not called thimbling its called kissing" John said impatiently but he was drowned out by sounds of outrage

"No!" Cried tootles

"They can't" cried twin two

"Disgusting" Said Michel

"Filthy" Curly agreed

"That's what mothers and fathers do" John reasoned

"But Peter isn't our father anymore" Slightly said "Neither is Wendy...she is our sister"

"We must stop it" Twin one said obviously as if it were the only solution

"Aye" Curly seconded

John sighed as the boys padded out the hallway and stopped in front of Wendy's door on silent feet and all would have gone well if they hadn't been intercepted by their real mother and father.

"Michel?" Father said coming out of Wendy's room looking put out

"Good grief what are all you children doing up at this hour?" Mother gasped it was one thing for just Wendy but all the boys as well?

"Mother and Father are thimbling we have to stop it!" Cried Tootles in a moment of pure panic. He had been riled up by the rest of the boys.

"All of you stop this nonsense right now" Mr Darling said tiredly "Go to bed" This began more loud protests

"Why on earth is all this noise going on right outside my door?" Wendy exclaimed opening the door suddenly. Her face was very flushed.

"Oh no" Cried the twins at the same time

"They have, they have!" Nibs pointed at her face

"Wendy!" Michel said

"Thimbles...at this hour" Slightly said in that superior tone he had.

"ENOUGH" Father said "Back to bed every single one of you"

"But" All the boys said

Wendy looked immensely embarrassed "It's ok" She said to them "We haven't...exchanged thimbles" She glanced quickly at her parents.

"Oh" Slightly said awkwardly "Um"

"IF ALL OF YOU ARENT IN BED BY THE COUNT OF 3" Father began but he didn't even need to finish his sentence for they all scurried back to their beds.

Back in the nursery Slightly got several pillows thrown at his head.

"Ouch" He mumbled "It's not my fault"

"Bloody Hell, you don't think they might be thimbling?" Nibs mimicked irritated

"Shut up"

"Peter" I whispered It was now too risky to turn on the light but I couldn't make him out in the darkness.

"Hmm?" I located his voice and could just make out the silhouette of him sitting on top of the wardrobe. I don't say anything just sit back on the bed. His mood shifts again suddenly.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"We could do it you know, exchange thimbles"

I chucked a pillow at him but my aim was bad and he was to far up anyway. He laughed. I'm glad he couldn't see my immense blush but it was irritating sitting in the dark so I turned my bedside lamp on very low just enough for the light to permit me to see his face. He was lounging against the wall legs crossed resting at the top of the wardrobe as I expected. He seemed to be fiddling with something and after a while I realise it's my kiss. Thimble. Whatever I'm supposed to call it now and he had the nerve to laugh at me for wearing the necklace. I don't comment though.

"Peter" I say suddenly "Where is Tinkerbelle?"

"Tink...huh what?" I was pulling him from some other train of thought but then I see realisation cross his face.

"Actually I'm not sure; she _did_ come here with me"

I sighed and started fiddling with my own kiss, a few minutes later I heard the sound of his feet hitting the floor. I looked up. You're not leaving are you?" I said panic stricken.

"No" He said hesitating "Although I should find Tink"

"Don't" I pled "I mean I'm sure she's fine"

"Ok" He caved easily "I have to get back before dawn though"

I didn't question this but I stepped closer to him again

"So how have you been?" Said Peter not moving away

"Alright...Lonely"

"Lonely" Peter said raising his eye brows "What about the lost boys, surely you have some company?"

I sighed "not that type of lonely" I said breaking eye contact

"How many types of lonely are there?" Peter said determined to understand

I don't know how but somehow the air got harder to breath and all I could focus on was his lips, involuntarily I leaned in to touch his lips with mine nervously. He didn't respond but didn't push away either and when I stepped back I didn't know what to feel. Peter obviously didn't know how to feel either because he tried to speak 3 times and failed. Peter at a loss of words was something I thought I would never see; certainly I had never seen it before.

"That kind of lonely...just... forget it"

He came uncertainly closer rested one hand on my waist and captured my lips softly it was very quick very sweet and left me very stunned.

"I've been lonely to" He admitted and with only slight hesitation added his trade mark smirk on at the end.

"Ah um huh"

His smile slowly faded "Wendy?" He worried "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" I said firmly "I mean wow"

His cocky smile slowly crept back onto his face.

"Peter?" I said in alarm as I saw him heading towards the window "Where are you going?"

"Wendy it's almost dawn...and I still have no idea where Tink is"

"Oh" I said reality slowly creeping up on me

"Don't worry I'll come back" He said earnestly running back to me and making me look him in the eye. I blinked and looked away. I didn't doubt he would come back... the question was When? When would he come back?

"I, I know" I stuttered

He gave me one long intense stare before vanishing out the window I think I heard him calling Tinker bell's name in the distance but that thought only occurred to me later at that moment all I had the strength to do was curl up in bed and fight back tears.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, YES. I know its short. Its just the way it worked out. so get reading :) :)**

"TINK" I shouted making a circle around the Darling house "TINKERBELL" I finally spotted her sitting on the ledge of the Nursery Window as soon as she spotted me she flew to my shoulder.

"So did you break it off with Wendy, explain why you couldn't come back?" Tink demanded

I didn't answer

"Peter you did didn't you?"

"Not exactly" I muttered my lips still tingling

"Urgh" Tink said "You know you just made this whole situation worse, not to mention you're probably hurting Wendy's feelings more"

"Tink shut up" I pled and she did, in fact she didn't talk to me all the way back to Neverland.

"What was I supposed to do" I said huffily as we landed near the new hideout, almost exactly like the old one. "She was crying and then she looked so excited to see me"

"Did you even tell her about hook, even bring him up at all?"

"Well...no"

"That's it fly back there tomorrow night and tell her" Tink demanded

"No" I stood my ground

She stuck her tongue out at me and flew away.

It was rather warm in Neverland I flew to mermaids' lagoon and sat on the rocks trying to think... I would visit Wendy again. Not tonight, I needed so Visit Hook first. I asked the Mermaid's if the coast was clear before I landed on the Jolly Rodger a smile already plastered on my face. This was going to be fun.

"Oh Captain Hooook" I called in a mocking voice

"Pan" He said in a Bored tone coming out of his study and looking at me, making no attempt to seise me or fight me.

"You're no fun anymore old man" I said flying up and hovering just out of his reach.

"Growing up does that to you" He said with a slight taunting edge to his voice "So tell me how _is_ the dear Wendy"

"Who's Wendy" I say dangling my dagger above his head and trying to get a reaction

"Tut tut" He said softly "Lying isn't going to save her pan I know you've been to see her, and I WILL find her, she will pay"

My feet landed with a dull thud "Aren't you going to fight me?" I said impatiently "Shoot me, anything?"

"Pan, Pan, Pan" He shook his head

I sighed and shot up into the air.

"I didn't go to see her" I yelled impulsively over my shoulder

"Pan" He called back "You have many talents but lying isn't one of them"

I didn't fly for long I sat on the branch of the highest tree I could find and sulked. Of course I didn't call it sulking but Tink did. My promise to Wendy and Hook's death threat were both fighting to get attention in my head and I thought my brain would explode any second. Since when did Hook scare me? That was easy, It was simply different with Wendy with Wendy everything was scarier. She made everything different and hard to understand.

**REVIEWWWWWW mwhahahaha.**

**P.s I didnt have time to proof read so I have no idea if i made any stupid mistakes. fingers crossed.**

**ALSO IT MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW**

**im going to be older :(**

**can you still go on adventures at 16? **


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNND the chapter is up :)**

"Wendy Honestly you really shouldn't have your elbows resting on the table its unlady like" Aunt Millicent reprimanded and I just looked at her vacantly.

"George" She said turning away from me "I honestly don't know why you won't let her live with me for a bit, I could teach her so much, make her less of a menace on society" This sentence was followed by a light laugh but I highly doubted it was a joke. I almost laughed myself at the way Aunt Millicent said _let_ her, they all knew my opinion about this matter. Father let out the tiniest sigh not wanting to get into another huge argument at the dining room table.

"Slightly" Aunt said once it was clear this argument wasn't going to get anywhere "Use your napkin" He turned red and replied "Yes mother" Promptly. Slightly who used to live with us for the first couple of months to get used to the big scary change with the rest of the boys had moved in with Aunt Millicent quite a while ago now and you could notice a big difference with the way he talked and acted. The rest of the very long dinner went on painfully.

3 Months since I shared the kiss with Peter in my small dark room. 3 months since he disappeared in the night without me. Again.

"Wendy tell us a story?" Twin two said hopefully, of course they had proper names now as mother now insisted they were Sam and Jack. Two frightfully plain names much to the children's horror.

"Alright" And everyone dropped what they were doing immediately and sat around the bed it had been a long time since Wendy had told a story, she wracked her brains for one but before she knew it Peter's story came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Once apon a time there was a boy who decided not to grow up"

Everyone started to smile eagerly

"One day he met a fairy by the name of Tinkerbelle in Kensington Gardens and she told him about a far away land called Neverland. Peter Lived there amongst the fairies for awhile and was almost always accompanied by the lost boys on his adventures.

"What were the boy's names?" Tootles cried excitedly

"Well there was Tootles" I said and his face lit up

"And Curly, and Nibs and Twin one and Twin two" a cheer could be heard each time a name was mentioned.

"Wendy" Slightly cried ignorantly getting excited in spite of himself "You forgot someone"

"Have I?" I asked in fake disbelief

"Yes yes!" Cried the others in distress "Oh Wendy you have!"

"Oh yes" I said loudly and I saw Slightly's face flood with relief "There was another lost boy by the name of Slightly and he was especially brave, he was left in charge with all the important duties when Peter went away"

"Where did he go?" Piped up Nibs

"I went to listen to stories" came a horribly familiar voice dramatically and my stomach twisted, the irony was hard to handle "I liked the one about the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slippers"

I turned around slowly and discovered Peter standing outside the window on a thick branch brushing against the side of the house looking as if only a day had passed since we saw each other last.

"You're back" I mumbled

"I said I was coming back didn't I?" He said indignantly jumping from the branch to the window.

"Yes I just didn't know when"

"Don't think the rest of the story will come anytime soon" John grumbled

Peter raised his eyebrows at him grinning cockily but everyone else just got up making disgruntled noises.

"Of all the nights to come back he had to chose this one" Nibs sighed dramatically, that made me feel guilty I should tell them stories more often.

"Your room?" Peter asks and I nod following him silently down the hall. I go over to the bed and wrap my arms around my knees shivering. I seriously had to start closing the window sometimes. I didn't hear it but Peter had followed me to the bed.

"Wendy?" He said

"What Peter?" I slide over to make room for him and try and banish the thoughts of having him in my bed...innocent thoughts.

"Well...remember hook"

I rolled my eyes "What the Pirate who tried to kill us all, oh whose he again?"

"Anyway" Peter continued

"Anyway" I repeated

He seemed to get distracted "You're wearing your kiss again?" he didn't laugh like last time

"Peter I never take it off"

He fiddles around with the pouch tied around his waist before extracting a small silver thimble

It was like last time, the pressure in the room increased every second imprinted itself against my skull and I had the urge to lean in even closer to Peter, but I would not be embarrassed like that again.

I smile at his cocky grin and take the thimble I mean kiss out of his hand looking at it closely; he bends his head slightly so he's looking me in the eyes and places his hand on my chin bringing my lips to his. I can feel how nervous he is. He moves his hands hesitantly not knowing where to put them.

I shifted my hands so they were around his neck and my body so I was sitting on his lap. His lips never wavered from mine and he cradled my face with sudden confidence. Suddenly we broke apart.

"Wendy I don't know what I'm doing" He admitted his hands moving to my neck.

"You're doing everything perfectly"

He chuckled without suprise and was about to speak again

"That's n-"

A high pitch scream emitted from a furious streak of light that I noticed instantly as Tinkerbell crashed into Peter's head causing him pull back from me distractedly and start having a heated discussion with her.

...

"Yes, yes I will"

...

"Well that was different"

...

"It just was!"

...

"Of course not"

...

"It was relevant to the conversation"

...

"Forget it Tink"

...

"Maybe I don't care"

...

"What's she saying" I asked hopelessly confused

"Um well remember when I mentioned hook earlier before?" Peter said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well no not really"

Tinkerbell started making high pitch noises again in her fairy language that I couldn't understand even if I wanted to.

"I did mention it" Peter protested

"Oh well maybe I got distracted" I said suddenly blushing Peter's face got heated to and Tinkerbell tugged at his hair.

"Alright" He hissed

She stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her actions throwing in a dirty look for effect, was I really just making out with him minutes before?

"What about hook?" I said partly trying to remind them I was still here

Peter didn't like the change of topic

"I can't come back" Peter whispered

"What?" I tightened my grip on his hand

"He threatened you Wendy!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Funny that" Peter said half heartedly

"This is the first time I've seen you in 3 months and you're already going to leave again...what and never come back?"

"3 months?" Peter groaned "Dammit Wendy I swear it has only been 2 weeks since my last visit, and I only kept putting it off cause I was scared" He said the last word softly as if admitting it would make him look foolish, and Peter Pan did _not_ look foolish _ever_.

"I assure you it has been 3 months and no less"

He stared at me dejectedly.

"You're really not coming back? Don't worry about hook, when did that old codfish ever scare you anyway?"

This was the wrong thing to say he glared at me and I flinched

"He threatened _you_ Wendy, not me"

"How is that even relevant? How would he hurt me here? How does that have anything to do with _you_ coming here?"

"I don't know, I need to figure everything out I need to think"

"Think" I said "do all the thinking you need and then come back"

He threw me a look which told me I was not helping him in the slightest, Tink jingled something to Peter and a smile flickered across his face and soon disappeared and another look crossed his face I couldn't read it very well until he spoke the next words.

"Wendy if you came away with me then I wouldn't have to come back"

"Peter"

"Don't Peter me, if you don't leave then they'll make you grow up"

"I want to grow up"

"Do you?" He challenged angrily

"Yes" I said but I broke our gaze "What about hook, your freaking out about me being _here_ while he threatens me yet you want to take me closer to the threat?"

"We don't have to go there we can go to kensington gardens" He said eyes lighting up, he pulled me towards the window. I pulled back hesitating.

"Oh Peter" I said in wonder

He smiled that smile that promised adventure and pulled my hand back into his

"You'll never have to worry about any of this" He gestured to my neat prim room, bare with no toys.

"I,I, cant"

He rose off the floor

"Why"

"Because I can't"

"Why"

"Mother, Father, the boys, they need me"

"Why"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Peter!"

"Why can't you just have fun, why do you have to think everything through?"

"Cause here on earth, we have something called COUNSQUENSES" I said close to tears, in truth my head had started screaming at me the minute I had pulled my hand away from his.

_There's nothing for you here _It said _get out while you can _but I wasn't strong enough, I was scared.

Tinkerbell who I forgotten about added something to the conversation that had Peter glaring at her, the glare soon broke "I don't know why" he told her sadly

At that moment I was extremely Jealous of Tinkerbell if I thought Peter and I had a stronger bond then his and hers I must have been kidding myself, He would never forget her, she was always willing to have fun, take risks, he was never confused by her, they shared things, were with each other for years before I came into the picture.

"Don't know why what?" I said sharper then I intended

"Why I bother, why I can't stop coming back, why I think you'll change your mind"

That sentence made me feel wonderful and horrible at the same time. I didn't do anything as he opened the window and flew back into the night sky.

**READ AND REVIEEWWWWWWWWWWWW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. New character. Please review.**

The Bell Rung signalling the end of the day. It was a dull nasal sound that gave me a headache. I was out of the class room in 5 minutes scouring the school grounds for slightly and Nibs...The rest of the boys had contracted the flu and insisted on staying home.

"SLIGHTLY" I screech finding him behind the Maths block _kissing_ one of his classmates. He had one hand resting on the wall and one on the girl's waist. At any rate he seemed very surprised to see me I could see it in his eyes as he broke the kiss. He kept his cool though.

"Hey Wendy, where's Nibs?"

I glared at him "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"Well dear sister it would appear that I'm kissing my girlfriend, good bye"

"_Girlfriend?_ YOU'RE 13!"

"14 in three months" He replied quickly

"That still counts as 13" I said hotly "Now hurry up, I want to talk with you about this"

I can see Slightly's...friend... give him a look, dancing with amusement. This seems to make him defensive.

"Who do you think you are Wendy my Mother?"

That was a low blow; I looked him in the eyes coldly letting him know he had crossed the line.

"I'll see you later Molly" He muttered

"What you promised we cou-" She began in a high pitched voice

"Shut it" He said sending me nervous glances

"Fine" She said disappointedly "Bye"

I was already walking away and he knew I expected him to follow, we walked for a bit then rounded the corner of the history block.

"WHAT THE HELL" I vented

"Wendy chill, it was just a kiss" He seemed understanding which infuriated me more

"You're 13" I yell "Don't you understand that? 13!"

"14 in 3 months, and I seem to remember a certain someone at the age of 12 kissing a certain other someone"

"Slightly you know that topic is completely unrelated"

"Stop being so hypocritically" He huffed "So...I'm growing up ok?"

"No" I say "You're not"

"I am" He says "And so are Nibs and Curly and John and the others...so are you"

"No" I growled at the last one

"Everyone grows up Wendy" He states, he still had that tone of voice that he had back in Neverland, the one where he thinks he's right about everything.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Slightly? Everyone grows up what the hell is that?"

"Well they do"

"Not _everyone_" I can't hold the words back...I shouldn't have to say it anyway...it should be obvious.

"Peter" Slightly muttered rolling his eyes "Wendy you need to let Peter go"

"No he said he would come back...he promised"

"You know what once he promised me he would teach me how to gubber hop" Slightly yelled exasperated

"But Gubber hoping isn't a thing" I was completely confused irritated and slightly's words were making me depressed. This conversation was unexpected and unessacary.

"Exactly, Wendy he gets distracted, makes things up...forgets"

"Don't change the subject" I snapped and he laughed

"I'm not, but this is why you're so defensive all the time"

"What happened to you, to the boy I met in the forest?"

"I GOT OLDER, IM GETTING OLDER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT WENDY?"

"You've said enough" I growled

"Uh guys" It was Nibs

"Nibs" I gasped "Come on quick, we better get going" I all but dragged Slightly out the school gates but he was still pissed at me.

"Let GO Wendy"

I snatch my hand back aggressively "Fine, you want to grow up? Grow up...Find your own way home" as soon as I said those words an eerie day ja vu feeling swept over me. In the forest, with a boy who didn't understand my need to grow up. I let out a fast breath and stepped away braking into a run I bolted from the school leaving Slightly and Nibs to fend for themselves.

I didn't want to go home, I walked along road after road until it got dark and I realised I was lost. This didn't bother me in the slightest I felt weird, a little mad goose bumps rose on my neck and the sick excitement grew.

"A little late for a walk darling?" Said a voice I spun round suddenly realising that I was being followed.

"Could say the same to you" I said jerking my chin up in pride He was about a meter away very tall and you could almost smell the threat in his voice, I wouldn't listen to reason though, I was riding on a weird high. His laugh echoed loudly and I was suddenly aware I was a deserted street.

"That's no way for a lady to behave" He said taking a few steps closer

"In theory, that's no way for a gentleman to behave either" I replied and I caught the flash of silver metal. I reached down to my waist where I thought my sword should be but it was empty, I had no sword! The Pirate was getting closer. I couldn't defend myself. Where was Peter?

I heard slamming footsteps and rough words as someone knocked me out of the way. I hit my head hard on the cold ground. I didn't register much besides pain. There was yelling and sounds of flesh hitting flesh then more running and yelling.

"Peter" I mumbled and he knelt down beside me brushing hair away from my face

"What's your name" he said

"You don't remember" I said sadly my head was swimming I couldn't make out his face properly

"Where do you live" Peter asked another question

"In my house" I said stupidly it was getting harder to form words.

When I became conscious again the first thing I remembered was that Peter had rescued me.

"Peter" I said

"Figured they would be the first words out of your mouth" This was not Peter's voice, it was too hard, to mature. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the crackling fire. The face didn't belong to Peter either. This boy maybe better word was man, had pale skin dark hair and even darker eyes, he held a serious manor. It was the complete opposite of Peter. I realised with alarming dizziness that I was in _my _world and I thought back to how reckless I had been, If I was being truthful with myself the words Peter had spoke on his last visit cut me in an odd way and I had been holding onto them that combined with the fight I had with Slightly must have pushed me over the edge.

"Oh sorry" I said attempting to sit up my head was pounding

"What were you doing acting like that at that time of night" He scolded "Don't you know that man could have killed you"

"I wasn't scared" I said lifting my chin up

"I could see that, pretty idiotic of you"

"You have no right to talk to me that way"

"I saved your life"

I didn't have an answer for that, he smirked. Now that that _did _remind me of Peter

I suddenly realised no one knew where I was

"Oh my god" I gasped succeeding in sitting up this time

"Finally caught up have we" He said "It's alright I have a car, just tell me where you live"

"What's the time?" I asked worriedly

"Only 7" He said "What's your name?"

"W,wendy Darling, you?"

"Charlie Hook" he said studying me intensely

I flinched

"What?"

I tried to stay firmly in my world

"Nothing, interesting name"

"Thanks" He said breaking eye contact

I tried not to show how awkward I was when we got into his car we didn't make any kind of conversation and my head started to swim, I blinked a few times and yawned.

"Hey,hey,hey none of that crap I need directions and you can't go to sleep you have a concusion" He said taking one hand off the wheel to shake me.

"What oh ok, yeah turn up here" Soon we were parked outside and I became nervous

"Well what are you waiting for go back to your loving understanding family" He said with a slightly bitter tone to his voice.

I shot him a look "Loving maybe, but understanding? That's a no"

"I guess I'll walk in with you and explain" He unbuckled his seat belt

"Wait!" I said panicked "Can't we just fudge the truth a little bit"

He looked amused "Now that's more like it princess what do we want to tell the dear ones"

I winced but didn't comment on the nickname "Just that I went for a walk to clear my head and I got lost, you asked if I was alright and offered me a lift home"

"What about your concussion"

"I'll be fine"

"No we will say I offered to take you into my house and give you some hot tea to calm your nerves"

I cut him off "Why do my nerves need calming"

"Because you're hysterical and I'm the nice gentleman who wanted to help"

I narrowed my eyes "This isn't helping fit my concussion into the story"

"I'm getting to that part, anyway we never make it in because you slip on the front steps and fall, I carry you inside asses your injuries and then drive you home and that's why we are so late"

"I don't think so"

"Well it's better than your story"

"No its not, I sound like a..."

"A what?" he asked

"A _girl_" a was slightly repulsed

"Go figure" He muttered rolling his eyes

**Again I praythee please review good readers, for reviews are good for the soul.**

**Ok sorry, I found RobbinHood on my nan's shelf and its written in really old english. Yeah good book though. anywaysss until we meet again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes this is a new chapter, thanks for noticing.**

"Tink I don't want to do anything" I stretched out on the sunny rock and yawned theatrically

"You never want to do anything lately" She buzzed around my head irritatingly

"I do so it's just everything I suggest makes you angry"

"The only thing you ever suggest is going back to visit 'the lost boys' which just happens to also be the place Wendy lives!"

"Well it's been a while"

"Peter!" She was exasperated

"Yeah yeah I know sheesh, see there's the anger again!"

"Peter come for a swim" Said one of the mermaids swimming up to the rock and batting her eyelids

"Yes Peter do come in its lovely and warm" Another one swam up batting her eyelids rapidly as well

"Do you girls have something in your eye?"

Tink snorted and the mermaid's looked taken aback

"Tell us one of your adventures" One spoke up with abnormally large green eyes. Not like Wendy's eyes, they were so much prettier but what colour were they? Certainly not green?

"Peter" Their voices were ruining my concentration; I couldn't remember the colour of Wendy's eyes and it irritated me.

"I DONT WANT TO" I yelled when I still couldn't remember and I shot up into the air. I wasn't flying for long when I landed in the forest feeling funny. The wind started to pick up icily making me shiver but I didn't pay attention to the weather I walked around until breathing became difficult then I sat on the ground in the darkest corner and cried, for the first time ever. My throat hurt and my eyes burned.

"Wendy" I moaned pathetically I had been doing so well not thinking of her

"Wendy, oh Wendy" a voice mocked cruelly I looked up making a noise of surprise and quickly realised I was surrounded by pirates. I reached for my knife but before I got it four of the big smelly cod fishes grabbed me brutishly. I kicked and struggled but more of them just kept coming in and over powering me. They eventually had me tied in rope. I hated the scratchy feeling as it constricted and snaked around me. A pirate with yellow skin and a wheezing giggle came at me with a piece of cloth and tried to gag me but I hissed and spat in his face. He flushed with anger and grabbed my hair yanking me up so I was facing the tree tops. I heard the jeers and catcalls of the other men as he successfully got the dirty piece of cloth in my mouth. He released the grip on my head looking triumphant I laughed loudly. It was muffled but he understood and his smirk was wiped of his face. There was a painful blow to the back of my head and it went black.

The instant I came to I knew where I was. The air was salty and the floor was hard and smooth, it rocked slightly under my feet. I squinted and blinked until I was able to see. I was in the middle of the ship tided to the mast. My head felt terrible. I looked around, everyone was just going about their day to day routine, and I felt a little insulted. I started to struggle. Smee spotted me and walked over.

"Ah Pan your awake" He said warmly "I'll just go get the captain"

"Tell him not to hurry I've got loads of time on my hands" I said in a cracked dry voice smirking I was insanely thirsty but chose not to dwell on it.

Evidently he decided to take his time but eventually Captain Hook made his presence known Feathery hat and all.

"At last he awakes" Hook says bringing his hook up under my chin dramatically, I grinned

"Y'know Captain if you missed me that much you could have just told me" I said in a taunting voice "I have to say though I thought I had lost you forever, what with all this talk of not fighting anymore I was getting bored" I moved my chin away from the sharp edge of his hook

"But you see Pan now I have you right where I want you and you've been a very good boy I see, no visits to the dear Wendy I have to say it warms my heart that you would obey me this way, I thought you had a little more fight in you than that, now I see your just a scared little boy, a coward"

Anger flared inside me. "I didn't stop visiting because you told me to cod fish" I said viciously "I stopped because she got boring, she was no fun, and I hate her alright!"

"Tut tut that wasn't very nice" He moved the hook down the side of my face with a feather light touch pressing harder at the bottom so a small cut made itself known at the corner of my mouth.

"What are you waiting for then?" I asked "Kill me, it might even up the score a little"

"No Pan, I intend to enjoy this" And he walked away. Again I became aware of my painfully dry throat. I don't know how long I was there for, getting jeered at and leered at by the crew but at one point I saw a little light darting through the crowds. She wanted an answer. I shook my head. I knew I confused her but she darted away again and I was left alone.

**Revieewwwww :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Tink. Point. Of. View.

I don't understand why doesn't he want me to signal the red skins? I thought back on the past few days how he's been doing less and less. More eager to lounge in the sun then to go on an Adventure, now he was tied helpless to the mast of Hook's ship and he didn't even want to fight out. I got a lump in my throat and I knew there was only one thing to do. I didn't care about Wendy's safety I cared about Peter's and as nice as it was not having her around I knew what I had to do.

As a darted hurriedly in between the trees I was intercepted by Terrence, one of the fairies that lived in the forest

"Hey Tink what are you up to?" He was shy

"Not now" I said I didn't have time to consider his feelings

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Why Peter's not here, maybe we could hang out?"

"Terrence I said not now!"

"Oh ok, well, see you round"

"Yeah ok bye"

I was flying alone again; it wasn't long before I arrived at the nursery window. It was shut. I was now more than ever glad Peter hadn't visited tonight. It complicated matters though. I flew around to Wendy's window which was only opened ajar, enough for me to squeeze through.

She wasn't there. I zoomed down to the nursery where all the boys were playing heartily, except for slightly who was missing.

"What was that?" One of the boys said, they all stopped to listen

"Could mum and dad be home early?" Tootles questioned this sent the boys into a panic and they all dove for their beds. No one even saw me. I zoomed over to Nibs and tugged at his hair.

"Oh Tink it's just you" He said relived "False alarm boys"

They all bounced up again "Tink?" John asked scratching his head "What's that"

"Oh John you don't remember?" Michael said in despair "Don't listen to him Tink"

I cut them off "Peter is in trouble he is refusing to fight and I know who can make him, I need Wendy"

"Peter in trouble?" Curly said cocking his head to the side as if he didn't know whether he was supposed to care or not.

"We don't know where Wendy is" Said Nibs with a guilty expression "She and Slightly had a fight and She ran off"

"No" Michael said "She's been sitting outside for at least 20 minutes in a strange black car look" and they all ran to the window.

"What's she doing?" John scolded I ignored him and went to fly to her.

"No" Nibs said "I'll go get her you stay here"

Wendy Point of view

"How about this" I said to Charlie "I ran off in search of Slightly because I heard he had run off himself and I was calling his name when I realised I was lost, you were sitting on a park bench feeding ducks and I politely asked for directions. You agreed but it was muddy around the pond and you almost slipped but I steadied you gallantly and fell over instead hitting my head, and then you drove us here"

"If that's what happened why are you not covered in mud at this very second?" He raised an eyebrow "And besides that makes me sound like a dweeb"

"It's better than-" I began but was interrupted by a knock on the door I turned to see Nibs standing outside I opened the door.

"Nibs I can explain" I told him instantly

"It's ok Wendy Mother and Father are out"

"Oh" I said in relief

"Hurry though there isn't time to explain, Tink needs to tell you something"

"Tink" I began "Is Peter?"

"No" Nibs cut in "he's in trouble"

"Peter? In trouble?" Charlie gasped making his presence known "Wow that sounds important since you have no need for me anymore I'll be leaving"

"Thanks for everything Charlie" I said hoping out of the car

"That's alright call me when you get better"

"Call you how?"

"It's written on your hand" He said and I looked down in bewilderment to see the small black numbers on my skin.

"Wendy" Nibs said impatiently "hurry" and we ran into the house while Charlie sped in the other direction.

I burst into the Nursery and was met with six pairs of eyes

"I can explain" before I could though I was doused in insane amounts of fairy dust. I sneezed.

"Um Tink I don't understand" I said as I began to rise off the floor

"WENDY!" John yelled "Your FLYING!"

3 pillows promptly hit him in the head.

Tink began a high pitched explanation and I looked at Nibs for help. Once he interpreted I looked around the room then directly at Tinkerbell.

"Ok" I said "let's go"

**review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Hook walked around me is slow circles sipping a cool glass of water

"How are we _today_" He said smiling, it had been around 3 days since I had been on this ship, It was hard to tell though, time moved _really_ slowly when you weren't having fun.

"Brilliant" I said trying not to let my voice crack, my tongue felt heavy in my mouth

"I'm glad to hear that" He said "I pride myself on my hospitality"

"Now that you mention it the room service is a little slack, I can't get a neck rub from any one of your pathetic man slaves" I directed a taunting look at a few of his crew members and they jumped forward. So easily stirred

"No" Hook said raising his hand "Don't lay a hand on him" They stepped back glaring

"Carful talking like that might get you killed" He said threateningly

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of your enjoyment" I said sarcastically. If I was being honest I was dead tired, it was even an effort to keep talking to him. I knew if I dropped my gaze for even a second I would look weak.

"That reminds me" He said snapping his fingers. Nothing happened and I just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Boys!" He glared at his crew until they finally dragged out someone I never thought I would see again. Wendy, her eyes were blue. I didn't really acknowledge that Tiger lily was proudly tied next to her.

"These girls seem familiar?" Hook jeered. My excitement about seeing Wendy was replaced with dread. I remembered why she couldn't be here. I had a reason to get out now, I needed to get out. I looked at Wendy's expression. Her hurt.

"Let them go" I said with real strength in my voice, I needed a weapon. Adrenaline surged through my veins it gave me energy.

"You've convinced me" He said "Boy's ready the plank!"

"NO!" I yelled and then the ropes around me went slack and dropped at my feet I almost dropped with them because they had been holding me up. I was free. I didn't think about how or why I just staggered forward.

"I wouldn't come any closer" Hook called lazily, dragging his hook under Wendy's chin. I stopped. He was taking all the fun out of this.

"I have to say that you having a weakness, well it's refreshing" He smirked

"This isn't about her"

"Oh but it is Pan, everything's about her, you and her are all tied up into one" He said dangerously "hurt one" He dragged the sharp steel edge down her arm and a trail of red followed it. I winced

"And you hurt the other"

I felt trapped; I didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Now!" Wendy shouted, speaking for the first time and a swarm of Indians and lost boys alike swarmed out of dark corners. A sword was thrust into my hand and I felt like myself again I closed the gap cut Wendy's and Tiger lily's bonds shielding them as they ran and pointing my weapon directly at Hook's heart. A ring formed around us instantly. I grinned.

"Just like old times Captain" I bowed and gestured for him to draw his sword.

"Not exactly the same" He sneered all his good humour gone. He lunged I swerved and ducked met his blade each time. I felt good. Hook's face got more hilarious with each swing. He looked as if he had swallowed a watermelon. I knew however that this time our objective wasn't to kill it was to escape, I saw Tiger lily making knots and fiddling with the rope and I tried to back hook up as much as I could. Finally his sword flew out of his hand and Tiger lily threw the rope. It winded Hook he became entangled in the trap and was instantly at our mercy. The crew stood there dumb founded as we tied Hook to the very same mast I had just been tied at. His actual hook was pinned down with insane amounts of extra rope until I deemed it was appropriate to stop. Then In my best Hook imitation I said

"Any man that's not tied to the mast within the next minute will regret he ever lived that long." I stood in the air impressively brandishing my sword. There was a flurry of noise and within 10 minutes we had the entire crew at our mercy. I crowed victoriously.

"Ok men lets go" I thudded back down onto the ground and directed everyone off the ship

"Wait" The crew cried struggling against the rope they had helped themselves into "Aren't you going to tell us what you are going to do with us?"

I looked Hook directly into his livid face and said in pure amusement "No Captain, I want to enjoy this" And gave the signal for everyone to retreat. I knew they'd escape sooner or later but it didn't bother me.

On the mainland the Indians insisted we come to their campsite later tonight. Tiger lily made me promise that I would go. She gave me a black feather telling me it was only handed out to the brave, the men who could withstand intolerable amounts of torcher and still stand up for what they believed in. My chest swelled, I took the feather and added it to my belt. Why hadn't I got one of these sooner?

Before we could go to the Indians camp I needed to get the lost boys to the hide out. I just needed to see them all _there._ I just couldn't believe it. Every last one of them was back. I showed them the new underground house and it was like nothing had ever changed. I liked that.

Wendy finally locked eyes with me, she had just gotten her arm bandaged up and I grinned at her, she flung herself into my arms and I wrapped them around her being carful of the injury. Being near her it felt so satisfying yet as more and more time went by this other feeling got stronger and stronger. It was a voice inside my head. "Get her off" It screamed "Get out she's growing up, she's getting old, you'll get older when you're around her, and she'll turn you into a man. Run away!" It made me stop and start and stop and hesitate. There was this other voice though the one that went with the satisfying feeling it said "Wow she's pretty, isn't this fun, She makes you happy, wow that felt good, thimbles are exciting, do it again do it again do it again, let's keep her here forever, she makes me feel safe' it was that voice who won that night.

"Wendy" I whispered meeting her lips without hesitation. The whole room went silent.

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, school got in the way. **

Wendy. Point. Of. View.

"How did you do it?" Peter asked eagerly with boyish excitement and flushed cheeks. He had an empty glass of water beside him and a half eaten sandwich. I glanced at it.

"Eat then I'll talk" I comprised he gave me an impatient look then took a bite then gave me another look. My eyes scanned his body unhappily, I saw the marks the rope cut into him and the bruises scatted over his skin. He didn't even seem to notice them. Peter was getting more impatient

"Wendy" He wined

"Ok" I said "Well it was in the evening and Nibs rushed out to me in a mad panic saying Tinkerbell needed my help, I fled into the nursery to see what was going on, sure enough I learnt that you had been captured by Hook's crew and had refused escape.

"Tink" He muttered shaking his head she gave him an affectionate tweak on the nose

"Tinkerbell and I decided to leave as soon as possible but the boys protested they wanted a hand in the gallant rescue."

Cheers erupted

"We made a pit stop at Slightly's house"

"I of course was on board straight away" Slightly cut boldly in and I rolled my eyes smiling glad to see he was back to his old self.

"Anyway when we go there we went straight to the Indians and devised a plan. At first we just wanted to get you off the ship at the middle of the night"

"Where is the fun in that?" Peter said indignantly

"Oh dear if I keep getting interrupted like this I might decide not to continue"

Peter zipped his lips then threw away the key

"Then we discovered sentries at all angles of the boat" I continued "so we realised we needed to be more devious. We, me and Tiger lily that is pretended to sneak on board and well we got 'captured' this gave the others the distraction they needed to hide themselves on board.

"How didn't I pick up on any of this" Peter demanded in spite on himself

"Um" I said getting a little upset "you weren't exactly conscious at the time"

"Course I was" He contradicted "I never sleep" I ignored him

"It didn't go exactly according to plan because Hook didn't bring us out straight away he kept us for a few hours. I winced "It made it difficult for the rest of them to stay hidden without distraction but they managed it. Eventually He brought us out to you. We still needed to get you free though and we had no idea how we were going to do it. Thankfully Hook was obviously in a taunting mood and so one of his own crew let you lose. He wanted to play with you a little bit, obviously never dreamed you'd be strong enough to escape"

I waited for Peter to speak but he just smirked. Tink buzzed around him gaily.

"That was your best story yet" He said fiddling with the feather Tiger lily had given him. Jealousy flared in my chest again.

"It was your story, I just tell them"

"Ready for a party boys?" Peter said rising from the floor he was met with deafening noise and they all clambered outside, fighting and pulling and each other's hair to get out the door first. It was hard to believe they had been in civilisation for 3 years.

You never forgot the way Indians celebrated. Everyone danced and laughed until early hours of the morning. I sat on the side lines mostly, watching the fire.

"Come on Wendy dance with white flying eagle" Peter said floating up to me. The Chief had given him the impressive name and it did nothing for Peter's conceit. It wasn't really healthy for him. Why was I complaining? I should be overjoyed he was back to his old self but I still felt on edge.

"No"

"No? What does that mean? Me Peter, White flying eagle. No understand what word means. Wendy must dance." He lay on his back in the air looking at me upside down with mischief in his eyes

"If you don't know what it means how come you just used it in a sentence"

"Come on, one dance"

"Make me"

"All right" He said and I covered my mouth in horror trying to take the words back

"No, no no!"

He picked me up and rose several meters into the air

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no" I clung to him in sudden fear and everyone stopped to watch what was going on.

"Peter put me down, put me down!"

He raised his eye brows grinning and loosened his grip slightly, I screamed

"Relax Wendy" He laughed "Dance with me"

"Peter I don't have any fairy dust at the moment I can't fly"

"You learn not to depend on it so much" He shrugged

"How, how do you learn" I said looking down at the far away ground then clutching him tighter

"Stand on my feet" He said wrapping his arms around my waist I did as he asked and he lowered us until we were only 10 centimetres from the ground, I calmed down.

"Now Dance" I followed his movements exactly until I forgot that we were floating and that everyone was watching. I just danced with Peter. For hours until the fire died down and most people had gone to bed. The sun was rising

"Wendy" He murmured

"Mmm" I said

"Look" I looked where he told me to and realised Peter's feet no longer guided mine they were hovering of their own accord. Once I realised this I crashed unexpectedly.

Peter laughed loudly causing many of the Indians to come out of their tents and see what was going on. Only to go back to their beds grumbling minutes later.

"That wasn't funny" I grinned brushing dirt off my dress

"I disagree"

"You would" I said

"Mother can we go home now" Michal yawned moving away from the fire

"What did you call me?" I said in shock

"Mother what's wrong" Slightly said tilting his head

I collected myself "Um n,nothing yes lets all go back and get some rest"

**Revieww :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter, please review :)**

Once they were back and tucked into bed Peter dragged me away from the bedroom.

"Are you tired Wendy?" Peter asked

"No of course not" I said even though I was

"Come with me then" He insisted

"Where are we going?"

"Swimming, mermaid's lagoon"

"Mermaid's lagoon?" I said uncertainly remembering vividly almost drowning at that place.

"Come on it'll be fun"

"I don't know"

"Kay bye" He began to leave

"Oh fine" I huffed and followed him outside

"Peter" I said as we started to near the lagoon "I just don't think me and the mermaids get along"

"Wendy you love mermaids" Peter denied

"Yes well they don't seem to like me"

"What are you talking about I can't get them to leave me alone" He laughed

"How nice for you" I said getting mental pictures of Peter flirting with the mermaids all day while I was stuck in school or over at aunt Millicent's

"Just a little swim" He promised lading on the rock

I sighed. Peter got out his pipes and began to play softly I dipped a toe into the water, it wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. A swim might be nice.

"Its Peter" A high pitched voice called "Peter's back" and within minutes the rock was swarming with mermaids, I lost the desire to swim.

"Hey girls" He grinned

"What's she doing here" Said a mermaid icily with deep red hair and redder lips. She made it clear I wasn't welcome in the water anyhow

"Wendy saved me" Peter said eagerly

"She did" A blonde said in what I felt was an accusing voice.

"Yep" I grinned "I was aboard Hook's ship, surrounded I was, I had my knife in one hand and a sword in the other but still I was out numbered, Hook was advancing, his great ugly nose was quivering with excitement at having almost caught me, I couldn't see a way out but then Wendy came charging in leading all the Indians and lost boys in for a brutal attack-" I stopped speaking suddenly tilting my head I sensed something, it took a moment to place, danger!

"Stay here" I told Wendy and shot off into the sky.

I flew low almost touching the water; I soon came to skull rock where I could hear the muffled wail of someone. I entered the cave silently and crouched behind some rocks, having a bird's eye view of the whole scene. Hook had some poor sucker on the rock and was about to sail away the person looked halfway between a man and a boy.

"No please PLEASE, I don't know anything else, only that her name is Wendy Darling, I can get more information, take me with you"

"Charles I think you proved how trustworthy you were the first time around, I don't think you understand that she is the only key to his downfall, if you fail me again"

"I won't, I won't"

"Good" And he started to sail away

"WAIT you said-" The desperate man began

"No you said you won't fail again and this way you won't" Hook said softly and he pushed the boat away from the rock. The man started to scream. I flew down to his rock and covered his mouth with my hands, he looked terrified flinching away from me and I grinned at him.

"Captain did you hear that" Smee said "He stopped screaming"

"He probably run out of air old chap" Hook brushed off "Now row faster I want to get out of here"

I cut the man's ropes swiftly and he splashed ungracefully into the water. The one thing I'll give him is he disappeared in seconds flat. I positioned myself where he had been tied and imitated his panicky voice

"Wait, ok, ok you got me I have more information just don't leave me here"

"What's that Smee the traitor thinks he's of worth?" The sinister voice loomed in the darkness. I could still see his lantern bobbing on the black water.

"Pan, I can give you information on him"

"What?" I had captured Hook's interest "How did you get information on him?"

"Aye I spied on him, I did, I swear it's worth your hearing Captain"

A few minutes past and Hook arrived on the rock again; I kept myself in the shadows with my hand on my knife.

"What have you heard" Hook asked in a dark voice, curious in spite of himself.

"Rumour goes round sir that he's amazingly handsome"

"What!"

"And clever too, the best there ever was"

"I'd be careful with that mouth of yours this is no place for games"

"I'm not kidding Captain and you know what else"

"What" Hook said sharply

"He has amazingly good form"

"Good form, Good form!" At last the Captain lost his patience and came at me with his sword I stepped out of the shadows and his sword clashed with my knife. We stood like that for a minute him in shock and me smirking.

"Miss me?"

"Blast you Peter pan" He moved his sword and it clashed against mine again.

"Now Captain, it's not really MY fault your plans always fail, is it?"

"Oh your all high and mighty now that Wendy's back" He snarled "You know what your problem is pan?"

"My problem? If your referring to the fact that I'm so legendary that if I was to become even more so my body wouldn't be able to take it therefore resulting in my death, Oh dear if only there was a way to become less awesome, Hook maybe you could give me lessons?"

The clang of metal against metal echoed around the caves, he pushed me off the edge of the rock but I kept level with him in the air, he lost his footing briefly.

"No" He said gnashing his big ugly teeth "Your problem is that you need a _girl_ to feel brave, without her you're just a weak snivelling brat who cries in forests" My knife came into contact with his hook and he swung his sword around to strike me. I ducked and rose higher into the air so he had to crane his neck to fight me.

"What's this no witty comeback from the _legendary _Peter Pan"

"I never cry" I said retaliating with a little more force then I intended causing Hook to fall off the rock into the water. This made me laugh; in fact pushing him into the water had been my intention all along.

"ARRGHHH, Smee, SMEE where are you, you useless lump quick ready the boat"

"Coming Captain" He said fumbling for the oars, this gave me another idea

"Looking for these Smee" I said holding out the oars

"Oh yes, thanks Peter" He reached for them but I held them out to far and he to tumbled into the water.

"Smee you IDIOT" Hook screamed swimming for me.

"Opps sorry" I said "Here" And I dropped the oars on their heads laughing at the sight of them.

I flew out of the caves chuckling to myself, thinking I might just go home and tell the boys.

"PETER, PETER" Wendy screamed "GET OFF ME, HELP"

I flew around to mermaid's lagoon to see what was going on; Wendy was scrambling to stay on land while the mermaids swam around her splashing and pulling.

"There you are!" She said furiously

"Hey Wendy, where have you been?"

"WHERE HAVE I BEEN?" She screeched swatting the mermaids away "Get off me!"

"Relax, their just playing, right girls?"

"That's all" One smiled

"Yes we would never dream of hurting dear Wendy" Another simpered

"See" I turned to her "Nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?" She said glaring at me and before I knew it Wendy pushed me into the water drenching me head to toe. I came up gasping for air and looked up at her, she was grinning now.

"There, now _that's _nothing to worry about"

**Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soory I havn't been updating, I know I suck. I hope your still reading :)**

"This isn't over Darling" I said splashing her, she covered her hair squealing, she was distracted. I grabbed her leg dragging her in.

"No, no, NO, Peter ok, ok I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that" I said evilly pulling her all the way into the water; I barely noticed the mermaids had disappeared.

"Urgh my hair" She wined splashing me, I raised an eyebrow

"Ok Pan now you have me in the water what are you going to do with me?"

"Keep you prisoner" I said in a pirate voice "Ye shall be my wench till the end of time"

"Captain Pan you shant keep me here against my will I won't allow it"

"You dare threaten the great Captain Pan, feared across all of neverland waters, ye just be a girl after all"

"Girls aint so bad" She said swimming closer, closer than the situation called for "they are much cleverer than boys after all" and then she thimbled me right on the lips. I froze not expecting it, warmth shot through my body.

"Does the great Captain Pan not have a reply" She smirked

The voices had started up again in my head.

_Grown up, grown up, grown up!_

_Fun, Fun, Fun._

"Peter" She said concerned when I still didn't reply

"Aye Red handed Jill I have a reply" I spoke thimbling her back.

(In the underground home)

"Where's mother" Nibs said as the boys peered around the house

"It's almost lunch time it is and she's not in the kitchen" Twin one pointed out

"Something terrible must have happened" Slightly gasped "Quick fetch your bows"

"Our bows?" Tootles said scratching his head

"Why there not here" Twin two said coming out from another room

"Surely Peter must have kept them" Slightly said hollowly

"Then where are they?" Curly questioned

"Mother and father must not love us any more" Wailed Tootles

"Oh" They all cried in despair

Little did they know Tink had been listening all along, it was in her opinion now that Peter was safe that Wendy had overstayed her welcome and saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of her.

"Look its Tink" Nibs pointed

"Hullo Tink" They all chimed

"What's she saying?" Twin one and two said in unison

"She said that Wendy told her to tell us that-"

"What?" John prompted

"To go home, she doesn't want us anymore and we must go home to our other mother in England"

"I think I know her" Slightly said "She wasn't very nice

"Oh" Said Michael in disappointment

"But I like Wendy best" Cried Tootles

"Pull yourselves together men, if this is what Wendy wants then we shall respect her wishes, Tink do you know the way?" Nibs said sombrely, she nodded vigorously layering them all in fairy dust, she was eager to get them on their way before Peter and Wendy got back.

They all hung their heads; none of them rose off the floor

"It will make Wendy ever so happy" Tink urged "and your mother back home is so nice she gives you cuddles and kisses and lets you stay up past your bed time"

It took a lot of coaxing but they all left, back to England, back to the nursery. Tink was positively beaming; once Wendy discovers them gone she must go also.

"Boy's we're back, who wants soup?" I called. Peter shook his wet hair at me but I swatted him away.

"I'm hungry" He wined

"Well go get the boys and I'll put soup on"

"Ok" He shrugged skipping off I was halfway through the soup when Peter came back playing on his pipes merrily.

"Where are they" I asked

"Oh, not there, the house is empty"

"WHAT?"

"What?" He said startled by my reaction

"You mean their missing?"

"No I just can't find them"

At this point Tink came in.

"What's that Tink?" Peter said in surprise

What" I said eagerly

"She knows where they are"

"Where, where?" Peter held up a hand to shush me

"They've gone back to England, they found the house empty and thought you left to go home without them they thought they could beat you home and surprise you"

"Oh no we must leave at once" I cried forgetting my soup and Peter's feelings

My heart dropped into my stomach

"Why" I demanded

"Why? Because. That's why!"

"They can find their own way back to Neverland"

"How Peter without any fairy dust"

"Tink can go get them" I said with hands on my hips

Tink stuck her tongue out and flew away

"Wendy don't go" I demanded

"I have to Peter" She softened her tone and I didn't like it.

"I need you to help me get back"

"NO!" I retaliated, she went cold

"Oh stop being so childish!"

_GROWN UP, GROWN UP, GROWN UP _my brain screamed

"Yeah?" I said "Yeah!"

She only hesitated briefly before saying "Yeah!" Loudly back

"Well you stop being so...so!"

"So what?" She said angrily

"So GROWN UP!" I shouted flying off angrily and leaving her to find her own way back.

I didn't get back until dusk, the house was empty Tink was gone as well.

I got a weird lump in my throat and I crashed on my bed going to sleep instantly

**Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gaaah, I know its hideously late, but I have had exams and things on for months that apparently are more important than fanfiction, but look its extra long and prettyful. :) **

Wendy Point of view

I landed on my window sill only to find not much time had elapsed at all, I'll never figure out how time in Neverland works. Mother and Father's car wasn't in the drive way and all the boys were in their beds.

"Boys" I said "Boys I'm home" Evidently they had not been sleeping for they all jumped up in an instant.

"Wendy" They cried "Wendy's back, she loves us after all"

"What on earth are you talking about" I said hugging them tightly

"Well we woke up and you were gone, and we thought you were in trouble so we went to find our bows" Tootles said

"Only they weren't there so we thought you and Peter chucked them out, you didn't love us anymore" Slightly cut in dramatically

"What? Your bows are here silly boys, in the nursery"

"Oh" They all blinked in confusion

"But Tink said you told us to go away" Curly said and they all nodded "That you didn't want to be our mother anymore"

"Tinkerbell!" I exclaimed angrily then spoke softly "Boys please know that I'll never ever want you to go away as long as I live" I suddenly heard the rev of the engine

"Quickly all into bed mother's home" and they all scampered under the covers. I walked down the hall and locked myself in my room running to the window.

"I'm so sorry Peter" I whispered before closing the window. It was best that he forgot about me. For the first time I hoped he did. I went down to the kitchen to greet Mother and Father, mostly to distract myself from an emotional break down. They were stressed.

"Wendy what on earth is going on your father and I had to come home early because we got a call from Aunt Millicent saying Slightly was gone, he wasn't in his bed, we thought you-"

I could see the haunted look in mother's eyes and I could tell she was being reminded of the time she found my bed empty.

"It's fine Slightly ran over here because he...missed us he had a nightmare" Slightly would probably scold me in the morning for making him seem so weak and foolish. That's how he would put it anyway. Running away from a dream? He would scoff.

"Oh thank heavens" Mother said placing a hand on her heart "George quick go ring Aunt Millicent"

And she ran upstairs, surely to give Slightly a big hug.

I didn't get out of bed the next morning, I couldn't face it. Mother became worried and called the doctor in but he didn't report and symptoms. It went on like this for a week until father had enough and kicked me out of the house. Told me to go for a walk and get some sun. I stepped out reluctantly and was met with a ray of sunshine; it felt good on my skin. I smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Hey" a voice called, I looked up to see someone sitting on the curb I squinted

"Charlie?" I questioned

"Yeah" He jumped up and after spending so much time with Peter, he looked extra tall and serious

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you never called me back" He shrugged like it was nothing

I felt awkward "Oh well, I lost your number" I was being completely truthful

"Right, it was written on your hand, what you just forgot what side it was written on or something?"

He had that kind of tone that got me nettled instantly "For your information I have been busy"

"Ah" he said shoving his hands into his pockets "Care to take a walk"

"I suppose" I said I really didn't see a way out of it since that's what I had been doing in the first place.

"After you milady" He held out his hand, like a real gentleman.

"Why thank you sir" I said cheering up a little and taking his hand, this revealed the long ugly scar Hook had left along my arm the day we stole Peter off his ship.

He dropped my hand like he had been electrocuted "What happened!"

"I got into a fight with a few pirates while I rescued a hostage on board their ship"

"Haha" He said "You might want to lighten up a little on the sarcasm Princess"

"Pardon good sir but you have to start learning the difference between Sarcasm and truth"

"What?"

"Just a future reference"

"You intrigue me" He said tilting his head

"Way to make a girl feel flattered" I said "And that explains the surprise visit"

"What no I was already in this part of the neighbourhood" He got instantly defensive

"Doing what" I said I felt it was the polite way of asking what a guy like him would be doing in a rich place like this.

"Ah, um walking"

"Oh"

"Complete coincidence" He insists

"Ok" I held up my hands "Calm down"

"So how have you been?" I asked after a while

"Ok" He said

"Just ok?"

"Look ok I should just clear this up, because I'd like to get to know you and I don't want anything to stand in the way"

"Um ok"

"The cops are after me" that was completely random

"What! Why!" I had the bizarre desire to laugh. Tall and serious maybe but wanted criminal? You did meet him in a dark alley a voice spoke up inside my head.

"Remember that car we were in?" He continued

"Yeah"

"Wasn't mine"

"Oh"

"And that house, with the couch you were resting on"

"Yes" I said suspicious he was about to say something ridiculous

"Yeah not mine either"

"Whoa slow down there, you broke into a house and stole a car?" I hated to admit I was a little impressed. Was it so wrong that I found it amusing? It all felt like a game. _Oh god_ I'm turning into Peter.

"Yeah" He said "You don't seem to be freaking out very much" He looked concerned

"Well all this came right after you saved my life so my reactions are pretty limited"

"Right" He muttered

"So why didn't you just take me to your house? Was it too far away or something"

"I'm kinda...homeless" He said "Hence wondering the streets late at night"

"Homeless" I said horrified

"I knew it I freaked you out"

"No, no, you must stay with us"

"In your house?" He was nervous

"Yeah come on" I began to drag him back the way we had come

"What happened to the not so understanding parents?"

"This is different, they've become...used to adopting strays"

"What's that supposed to mean, look I'm not a dog"

"Not what I meant, just come on" and I pulled him all the way back to my place.  
>"Ok look you should know I'm not all that old either"<p>

"How old are you?" I said with only slight interest

"Only sixteen"

"What!" I gasped "but you're so tall" It was weird to think he was around my age. He just seemed so mature. I repressed a shudder.

"I know"

"And you were driving that car!"

"Yeah"

"Without a license?"

This slightly amuses him "I tell you I'm breaking into houses and stealing cars and that's the part you worry about"

"Anything else I should know" I said with eyebrows raised

"No" He replied but he didn't look me in the eye

"Alright then" And I ushered him into the house and trying to ignore the lie.

We were all sitting at the kitchen table, that is Charlie me mother and father.

"I just don't know if we have room" Said father squinting his eyes. He had not taken to Charlie one bit. Mother on the other hand

"George it's just one more really it won't make a difference"

"Please father"

"Oh fine" He huffed "Wendy I don't know where you kept finding these people

"He's my friend" I said

"Oh yes your friend" Father said "Heaven forbid you make any more friends" And he walked off dramatically with Mother trailing after him trying to calm him down.

"Come and meet the rest" I said unparsed

"The rest" He said quizzically "Now I'm scared"

I laughed.

I knocked on the nursery door

"Boys?" It fell silent

"Yes Wendy?" was the reply

"I want you to meet someone" I heard whispering before

"Ok come in" I winked at Charlie and opened the door; they were all in a line waiting.

"Boys this is my friend he's going to be staying with us for a while, he doesn't have a mother" Charlie gave me a look.

"Hullo" They said in unison, Charlie's face was priceless

"This is Nib's, Tootles, Curly, Twin one and two oh sorry sorry I mean _Sam and Jack, _John and Michael and Slightly but he doesn't live with us he lives with aunt Millicent"

They all grinned cheekily at his facial expression

"Your, your all, your" He stuttered

"A handful" I finished for him

"And" Charlie finally managed

"And what?"

"What about Peter?" He asked "Which one is he" He seemed desperate to answer something.

"Oh um he doesn't live here, only visits" I got a little lump in my throat

"You mean like far away? Where does he live, when does he visit?" Charlie was getting very intense about the whole thing

"Whoa calm down Charlie, why do you care?"

"I don't" Was his sudden reply

"Charlie?" Nibs asked me

"Oh yes sorry, everyone this is Charlie-"

"Charlie, Charlie Hook" Charlie cut in holding out his hand. I winced I was hoping to avoid that part

"Get him" came the loud war cry and they all pounced

"Boys!" I screamed "He's not the one we know, it's not the same" They all froze, Nibs and Curly had Charlie's arms behind his back while Twin one stuffed his mouth with socks, Slightly, tootles Michael and John held his feet while twin two was about to come at him with a plastic sword.

"Let him up now!" They all became bashful "Sorry Wendy" a few mumbled, Charlie was stunned he stumbled forward spluttering.

"Come on" I said leading him away from the nursery and into an empty room

"You bash up a couple of thugs like its nothing but 8 children? Oh no heaven forbid"

"Hey" He was defensive "I was caught off guard, all I did was tell the little brats my name"

"Yeah sorry I was going to warn you, they had a bad experience with a guy named hook" I tried not to get offended by the _little brats_ part

"You don't say" He said bitterly

**Review pllleeeaaaseeeeeeeeee**


End file.
